


Dragon Issues

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le encantaban los dragones, siempre le habían gustado… ¡Y llegaba el tipo ese con semejante tatuaje en la espalda! ¡Estúpidas hormonas traicioneras!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Issues

Odiaba estar en ese cuarto. Ok tal vez no tanto, el salón de dibujo de la escuela era un refugio para ella y otros prospectos a artistas que buscaban pulir sus habilidades, así como sentir la libertad del dibujo a través de sus manos, un lápiz y un trozo de papel. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, en lugar de sentir la dichosa libertad, se sentía prisionera, atrapada, observada y hasta culpable. Sus ojos viajaban de un lugar a otro, más no se posaban en aquel objeto que requería su atención total. Y esa bendita mano que lograba ser el medio expresivo entre la magia de su mente y el mundo real, temblaba de manera traviesa, dejando como prueba constantes líneas irregulares sobre el papel

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Iris era una de las mejores dibujantes del curso, con dos exposiciones en su corta carrera y una beca que la sustentaría los siguientes cuatro años de educación Universitaria que la prepararían para ir al salvaje mundo exterior, ¿Qué provocaría tal falta de habilidad en ella?

Simple. Ese "coso" malvado y perverso que se negaba a ver más de medio segundo.

¿Qué "coso"?

Pues él.

—N, ya te puedes cambiar.

Al oír esas palabras, poso su vista en el modelo que cambiaba su posición a una donde quedaba dándole la espalda… ¡Esa endemoniada espalda! Sentado, de piernas cruzadas, con sus brazos descansando por enfrente.

—¿Iris, que pasa?

Sintió el nerviosismo en su cuerpo y como el latido de su corazón se hacía más fuerte. Espantada porque alguien más se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía, miro por unos segunditos más de lo necesario a su profesor, intentando ver si es que él había notado su cambio de personalidad… afortunadamente no fue así.

—Es que… no me inspiro —fue su pobre, tonta y nada creíble respuesta.

—Bueno, creo que cualquiera puede pasar por esto, pero me gustaría que terminarás al menos uno boceto.

Y se fue, dejándola sola con su dilema.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Intentando pensar con claridad y concentrarse en su trabajo: dibujar al dichoso modelo.

Pero nuevamente fue inútil.

En el momento en que su mirada topaba con todo él, no podía evitar dirigir su atención a ese estúpido tatuaje de dragón en su espalda. Y aunque fuera lo más corriente y vulgar tener en toda tu espalda un dragón oriental… se le veía condenadamente bien.

Sus ojos olvidaban todo lo demás para perderse en ese tatuaje. Su retorcida pose, como los colores vibraban de lo reciente que era, la manera en que la luz del lugar insinuaba a un mejor las sombras en su espalda dándole un extra que te llamaba a acercarte, admirarlo y tocarlo.

Y ella que no podía…

—Una vez más N.

Y él se volvió a mover. Sentado, ya no sobre la mesa donde estaba, sino sobre un banco de cuatro largas patas. Con su cuerpo de cara a ella, pero viendo hacia un lado. Su pierna izquierda estirada y relajada, mientras que la derecha la mantenía recogida. Una de sus manos descansaba en una de sus piernas y la otra suelta en su costado.

Fue así, que al fin se dio cuenta de que no debió haber entrado ese día a clase.

Hasta entonces, solo había logrado ver y concentrarse en la espalda y tatuaje del chico de corto pelo verde (que según escuchó del mismo profesor, se había cortado). Pero ahora lo tenía de frente… y ciertamente la visión era distinta, cosa que no necesariamente era mala, pues al fin había una ligera ventaja: la ausencia del endemoniado y estorboso tatuaje. Así que ahora lo veía **bien**.

Definitivamente no debió haber ido.

Su mano empezó a trabajar de manera casi automática; sus ojos, a una velocidad que sabía no era normal en ella, pasaban de la hoja al maléfico modelo, que, como si nada se dejaba observar y dibujar. Aunque, en esos momentos ella casi podía jurar que si el chico la hubiera visto, la hubiera demandado por acoso. Porque aunque fuera un rápido boceto, de menos de veinte minutos. Ella misma era consciente de la forma tan obscena en la que el chico de su trozo de papel se parecía al endemoniado modelo.

¿Y qué querían que hiciera?

Las líneas que conformaron la composición del chico la volvieron casi tan loca como el dichoso tatuaje. La curva de su pierna doblada, esas ínfimas sombras que con leves rayones marcaba, la forma de sus brazos… bueno si seguía no terminaría.

—Bien hecho, Iris. —oyó a su profesor atrás de ella. Provocándole enderezar la espalda, pues tan concentrada que estaba ni lo noto.

—Gra… gracias—contesto.

—N, última pose.

Nuevamente se movió, para su mala fortuna, terminando de espaldas a ella una vez más, encontrándose otra vez con el infame dragón.

Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba del ciclo escolar, tomo sus cosas, y se fue de ahí, disculpándose con el profesor, inventando que algo importante tenía que hacer. La verdad es que ni le importaba. Solo quería salir de ahí, después de haber sucumbido ante el dragón. Porque le encantaban los dragones, siempre le habían gustado…

¡Y llegaba el tipo ese con semejante tatuaje en la espalda!

¡Estúpidas hormonas traicioneras!

 


End file.
